The Rescue Chapter 01
by FatCat
Summary: This is my story written before November 5, 2000 and I'm sticking to it.
1. Default Chapter Title

Title:The Rescue Part 1 of ?

Author:Fatcat

Rating:PG (or less)

Category:X File/MSR

Spoilers:Everything up to November 5, 2000.

Summary:Tomorrow night everyone will know Chris Carters story.This is my Season 8 answers.

Disclaimer:So you think you're the only ones with answers, Mr. Carter?Thanks again to FOX, 1013 and all those others for the use of their characters.I hope it continues to be fun during season 8 and 9.

Feed back always appreciated.

Dana Scully slowly walked the last few steps to the door of her office.She hesitated in front of the locked door and looked at the nameplates on the door.

Fox Mulder, Special Agent

Dana Scully, Special Agent.

She raised her fingers to trace his name.It seemed so long ago that she had first laid eyes on this nameplate.The name she had heard for years.He had a reputation for brilliance and eccentricity from the beginning of his career.She had her own nameplate up there now.She had her own reputation—and right now it was fueling the rumor mill as fast as her waistline was growing.

She realized the phone in the office was ringing and quickly unlocked the door and answered it.

"Scully."

"Ah!Ms. Scully.This is Mr. Mulder's interior decorator. I need to meet with you to discuss the fabric swatches for the new couch in the living room."

"Decorator?Is this you Frohike?I don't…"

"Perhaps you remember meeting me when I was doing his bedroom.We had an interesting discussion about the mirror over the waterbed.Would tonight at the "Jose's Taco World" near his apartment be convenient?Say 6:00pm.?I have another client waiting for me.See you there."

The phone went dead.

Scully stood glaring at the phone until she realized her feet hurt. She was definitely going to have to get some more comfortable shoes.Right after she killed Frohike.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number for the Lone Gunmen.

"Hello."Byers answered.

"Hi, it's me.Turn off the tape."She waited.

"Hi, Dana.What can I do for you?"

"Is Frohike there?"

"Yeah, he's been working with Langley for the last two hours on our latest edition of the newsletter.I'll get him."

"Hey, Agent Scully, what's up?"Frohike's gravelly voice came on the phone.

"Frohike, did you just call me and ask me to go to "Jose's Taco World" for supper?"

"No, but if you have a craving, I'm always up for Mexican food."Frohike quickly responded.

"No, I couldn't touch Mexican food right now.I do, however, want you three to get over to Mulder's apartment as quickly as possible.I just had a very strange call and I'm going to need your assistance.Bring your van and the standard surveillance equipment."Scully would say no more on an unsecured phone line.

She quickly put the files she had been working on back in her briefcase.As a second thought, she put extra ammunition in the bag before she quickly exited the office and drove to Alexandria.

She was parked outside Mulder's apartment for about ten minutes when she saw the van circle the block and park in the alley.She got out of her car and went in the front door with her key.She met Frohike and Byers in the hall and drew her gun as she quickly opened the door to Mulder's apartment.

A middle-aged man sat in the middle of Mulder's couch, watching a video.

"Your boyfriend has pretty smutty taste.It took me three months to convince my wife I really wanted to watch these videos with her after we switched back.I've got to hand it to him; it really perked up my married life.Hello, Agent Scully.I see you have a bun in the oven.Mulder's I hope."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"Dana said as she pointed her weapon at his heart."Turn off the set and slowly put your hands up behind your head."

"Search the apartment guys."Dana said to the two LGM.

"I wasn't sure you would get my hint.I wasn't on a secure line so I couldn't take a chance of giving you even my first name.I have a life too, such as it is, Agent Scully.I don't want it to end any faster than necessary.I'm taking a great risk just being here right now."

"What do you want?"Scully curtly spat out.She didn't like this man—he seemed to know too much about her and her life for her own comfort.

"I heard Mulder was gone.I want to help."Morris looked sheepish."I know that sounds weird coming from a stranger, but I feel I owe Mulder, and you, somehow.Look, things have been better between my wife and me ever since that time and I…I just want to try to help him."

"Help him?How do you even know him?What time?Certainly, if you are one of his friends you have heard that Mulder has been missing since last May.What information could you possible have about someone you don't even know?"

Frohike and Byers reentered the room.Frohike crossed over to the radio and turned on some music to cover their conversation, just in case.Dana smiled at him as he returned and stood behind her next to Byers.

"Can I put my hands down now, Dana?If you let me get my I.D. from my coat pocket, I think I can begin to explain everything.Don't shoot, okay?"Morris slowly lowered his arms.

"You look like you could use a seat, too.Come on, you have two protectors.Have a seat.I know my wife got tired very quickly when she was pregnant."

Dana moved to set down across from him but did not lower her gun.She motioned for Byers to get his I.D.He brought it to her and raised incredulous eyes to the intruder's face.

"You?You're with The Company?"

She pulled out her cell phone with her left hand and called Langley.

"Is it all clear?"

"Yeah, there's no surveillance equipment within a three block radius except for some guy taping his girlfriend cheating on him."

"Thanks."Dana ended the call and turned back to Morris."I'm going to lower my gun, but I still have the safety off.Don't try anything.What do you want with me?"

"I know where Mulder is."

If he had pulled the pin on a hand grenade, the stranger couldn't have shocked the three occupants of the room more.

"How would you know where he is?"Dana finally asked.

The stranger began to explain:"My name is Morris Fletcher.I met both you and your partner previously in the desert around Area 51.You were in the wrong place at the wrong time.Due to a spatial anomaly in the time warp continuum created by a cloaked aircraft that was being tested there, Mulder and I had traded bodies.For several days I had access to Mulder's single life and Mulder was stuck in my marriage.I toyed with the idea of never going back to my life until I saw my wife.She was so jealous of you Scully, she was breathing fire.The man she knew as me wanted only you.She actually cried when she thought she had lost me to you.I'll never forget how I felt, knowing she loved me that much after all the years and all the crap I've put her through…."

The stranger was quiet for a while, lost in memories.

"Well, I knew I had to intervene and get my life back.When you and I met with the other agents in the desert to try to reverse the process, for some reason, I was the only one that didn't forget the previous few days.Do you remember now, Dana?I was the one who cleaned out Mulder's bedroom and bought the waterbed.You thought it was the same man you always knew and were very confused."

Dana remembered clearly the incident he was referring to.She could still remember how dirty she felt when he had tried to seduce her as they had laid on the waterbed looking at the mirrors above.It hadn't felt like Mulder and she wanted nothing to do with him.Now she knew the truth and realized he had been thinking it must be a done deal between her and Mulder.The revulsion she had felt had almost ruined everything between her and Mulder that had developed later.

"Why should I believe you?"Dana asked raising the gun slightly. 

Morris raised his hands and started to squirm."You know I'm telling the truth.I could tell you knew I wasn't Mulder as soon as I opened my mouth."

"Where is he?"Dana whispered.Everyone in the room could see she was at her breaking point.

"Dana, please.I'll tell you.I'll tell you everything; I just need a map to show you at the same time.The location doesn't have a name.It's a secret installation disguised by an abandoned mining operation outside Beckley, West Virginia.I was in the assigned security force that unloaded all the "abductee's" collected.They are undergoing brainwashing even as we speak.They all are being given memories of the "testing" and appearance of the "aliens".They will remember the pain and their abductors so completely they will never be convinced otherwise."

"Why?Why are they doing this to Mulder, to all those people?"Dana whispered.

"Why?"Morris spat,"Because they can."

End part 1 of ?


	2. Default Chapter Title

Title:The Rescue Part 2 of 3

Author:Fatcat

Rating:PG (or less)

Category:X File/MSR

Spoilers:Everything up to November 5, 2000.

Summary:Tomorrow night everyone will know Chris Carters story.This is my

Season 8 answers.

Disclaimer:So you think you're the only ones with answers, Mr. Carter?Thanks again to FOX, 1013 and all those others for the use of their characters.I hope it continues to be fun during season 8 and 9.

Feedback always appreciated

It had been two hours since Morris Fletcher had dropped his bombshell.

"Why?Why are they doing this to Mulder, to all those people?"Dana whispered.

"Why?"Morris spat,"Because they can."

"Why are you doing this?Why do you care?"Dana impaled him with her eyes.

"I told you.I feel like I owe Mulder a big debt.He opened my eyes to how much I love my wife and kids.I owe him big time."Morris delivered that statement with a quiet dignity that was not usual for him.He seemed to feel uncomfortable with the depth of emotion he exhibited before Dana and the others but he also seemed sincere.

Because they can.How many atrocities had been committed by the human race just because they could?How far back into our history did one have to go to find the time this first happened?How far into our future will we have to go to find the last?Dana chewed on this as she listened to the conversations swirling around her.It had become too much and she did something she had not done for several weeks.She passed out.

The four men who had been arguing about the timing for the assault to kidnap Mulder back did not notice it at first.As soon as Byers realized what had happened, he quickly mobilized the others to help her.

In a matter of moments, after silent incriminating glares being exchanged by the men, Dana regained consciousness.

"All right, all right!"She said as she held up her left hand—her right still held her pistol.

"Let me get this straight.What possible reason could they have for developing such as technique?"Dana said.

"Dana, Dana, Dana."Morris Fletcher shook his head."Why do you think they would develop such a weapon?Why did we develop Nuclear Warfare?Chemical Warfare? Biological Warfare?We want to be number one in the weapons race.Don't be fooled by all the "Kinder, Gentler" talk of the politicians.We are constantly increasing our arsenal of weapons, accelerating the development of ways to subdue our enemies.How else will we win all the marbles?"

"But, why Mulder?Why all the abductees?" Dana asked.

"What group of people could they just snatch in the night with no new elaborate explanation needed?"Morris shrugged."They were all people that had a history of disappearance and return.They all were less than credible in the eyes of society.If they could reshape the minds of these people they knew the process was successful.Their wild stories would only fuel the indifference of the law.They were the perfect group to test the new transport and the new brainwashing chemicals on.Do you understand now?"

"Yes, unfortunately I do."Dana closed her eyes and thought for a minute."Whatever we are we going to do next needs to involve food; I can't take a chance of keeling over during an assault.And I think we should call Walter Skinner."

Another maelstrom of discussion erupted over her last statement.Everyone but her thought that it was a bad idea to involve A.D. Skinner in their plans.

"That's It!"Dana raised her voice."Walter is in.He needs this as much as I do.Losing Mulder devastated him.He deserves the chance to redeem his soul, so to speak.That's my final decision."

Everyone in the room knew when Dana spoke with that kind of resolve it was a done deal!

A call to Walter Skinner brought immediate response.He arrived at Mulder's door within a half-hour, Chinese take-out in hand.He was mildly surprised when Langley opened the door and ushered him in.You could have knocked him over with a feather when he saw the rest of the assembly.

"Agent Scully, Byers, Frohike, Langley."He greeted.He glared at the unknown man in the room, uneasy with the look of him.

"Sir, I would like you to meet Morris Fletcher.He's with The Company.He knows where Mulder is."

After a few rounds of verbal sparing with Fletcher, Skinner looked at Scully and asked."Do you believe him, Agent?"

Dana was immersed in a huge plate of food at the time and looked straight into the Director's eyes.

"I feel his explanation is more plausible than an alien abduction.I think we should at least go to West Virginia to check his story out.He is willing to go with us.I can always shoot him if he's lying."She calmly said as she continued to eat with her chopsticks.

'So much for the weaker sex' was the general consensus of all the men in the room.

Walter Skinner growled, "You won't even get a chance Agent Scully.He'll already be dead."

"Is this any way to talk about a man who had brought you your first real lead?"Morris Fletcher was definitely pale.

They continued their discussion for another two hours.Langley, Frohike and Skinner left to make all the arrangements and to gather the items they all felt they needed.They were to meet back at Mulder's apartment in three hours.

"I suggest you sleep, Scully.Byers can watch Fletcher while you get cleaned up and take a quick nap.I doubt you'll want to sleep much in the car later.

Dana quietly agreed and went into the bathroom as the others left.She packed and then showered and got dressed in some black jeans and a black cowl neck sweater she had in Mulder's closet.It seemed as if her head had hardly touched the bed when she was awakened to leave.

She stood at the alley entrance to Mulder's apartment in amazement staring at the van Skinner had brought back.

There were Amway bumper stickers on it and a large banner that proclaimed "F.E.D. 2000 Charleston, WVA." in the back window.

"Sir?"She turned an incredulous face to Skinner."Aren't we supposed to be sneaking up on them?"

Walter Skinner had one of his rare smiles on his face.It looked out of place."This is just to get us to West Virginia, Scully.I needed to find a way to transport our motley crew that wouldn't arouse suspicion.There's a large Amway function this weekend in Charleston and I felt this would suffice to get us out of Washington.I have a fully equipped assault van waiting for us in Beckley—along with some well-trained, trusted men I have known for a long time.Sometimes you need to hide in plain sight."

"Bitchen'!"Was the general consensus of the Lone Gunmen.

They all piled in and took off.They arrived in Beckley in early morning and arranged to ditch the Amway Van.

The next few hours of waiting were the hardest of Dana Scully's life.They needed to wait for the cover of darkness to close in on the hidden facility.The plan was polished and timed.Everyone but Scully was a nervous wreck.

As she had drawn closer to Beckley, she had become more and more sure that Mulder was near.She was concerned about his mental state, but she knew he was alive.She stayed calm by thinking of the new life growing in her.She slowly stroked her gently rounded stomach and concentrated on Mulder.'Help me, baby!We need to contact your daddy.'

'Hold on Mulder, we're coming.It's not aliens.Did you know I'm pregnant with your baby?I found out right after you disappeared.I don't know how.I thought I was barren.If anyone could make a baby I should have known it would be you.Your child and I are on our way to rescue you.We're going to shut down this operation.You will be safe by midnight.Hold on, my darling, I need you more than you can ever know.Don't give in to the lies being told to you.It's just another conspiracy.Just human monsters, Mulder, not aliens.Think of me!Mulder, think of names for our child!What do you want Mulder?A girl or a boy?I don't care.I just want a husband to go with a healthy baby.Will you marry me Mulder?Will you be ours for the rest of your life?Think of us!Hold on Mulder, we're coming….' These thoughts circled Dana's mind like a mantra.They allowed her to remain calm and ready to act.

'Hold on my love, we're coming!'Over and over her thoughts poured out.She envisioned a warm glow of love and comfort surrounding Mulder very similar to the feeling she had during the presence of the Angel who had come to earth to rescue his four children from the Devil—very similar to the glow she felt during her vision at the Buddha.

She did not believe in the ability to project thought—and she certainly was not one who had ever tested as having one grain of psychic ability.But as she immersed herself in total concentration on these thoughts she began to believe she could feel Mulder's mind with her mind.She could feel his questioning, could feel his love being radiated back to her.

She concentrated harder trying to get him to maintain the mind contact.She needed to know how to reach him once the perimeter of the compound was breached.They were not communicating with mental words, just feelings.She needed to be able to feel the strengthening or weakening of his thoughts to guide her to him.She did not trust Morris Fletcher to know everything.She needed to trust her own mind—her own love—her own proof.

"Agent Scully, it's time."Skinner said.

End Part 2 of 3


	3. Default Chapter Title

Title:The Rescue

Author:Fatcat

Rating:PG (or less)

Category:X File/MSR

Spoilers:Everything up to November 5, 2000.

Summary:Tomorrow night everyone will know Chris Carters story.This is my

Season 8 answers.Hope you have enjoyed this possibility.

Disclaimer:So you think you're the only ones with answers, Mr. Carter?Thanks again to FOX, 1013 and all those others for the use of their characters.I hope it continues to be fun during season 8 and 9.

Feedback always appreciated 

"Agent Scully, it's time."Skinner said.

They all dressed in the black assault clothing provided by the assault agents.Skinner's team had provided not just bulletproof vests, but full body armor that was lightweight and flexible for all of them.Tight fitting helmets outfitted with an oxygen supply, night vision cameras and radios were passed around.Assault weapons loaded with armor piercing bullets were given to the trained agents.

The Gunmen were given the body armor even thought they were going to be on the outside of the compound.Their expertise in handling the electronic equipment needed to breach the security systems required two of them remained with the van.The third, Frohike, was given a weapon with rubber bullets to stun instead of kill.

Every member of the team had stun rods that doubled as a club.Various areas of the body armor held every conceivable item they could need for an operation of this scope.Everything from spray paint to duct tape to an emergency medical kit had been efficiently stored on their persons.The trained assault members had concealed weapons and carried a spare suit of armor for Mulder.

At exactly 10:13 p.m. they began the assault.

Only the months of exercise Scully had doggedly pursued allowed her to keep up with the men.The continued strengthening of the mental contact with Mulder drove her.After they had breached the security system and entered the bowels of the facility, Fletcher's knowledge ended.The ease of their entry was testament to the disregard these people had for other agencies.It was plain they felt they were so above the law no one would even make an effort to gain entry.

She quietly directed the leaders down three floors—right, left, down the hall, to the right again and at last to a hall of doors that was locked on the outside.

Guided by Mulder, Scully indicated which rooms were occupied as she sped to the last room on the left.She held up her hand and motioned for the men to act on her command.The door was quietly opened with the application of a clear liquid that completely melted the hinge system and left no residue.There were several men dressed in white surrounding a table bathed in blinding white light.Only the quick adjustment of the night vision glasses to shielding allowed them to continue.

The men around the table were arguing loudly.So loudly in fact they had not noticed the arrival of the team.

"How does he resist the chemicals?"

"We've had immediate success with the two others that we processed, but he is seemingly impervious to our technique!"

"What have we missed?The other's resistance was destroyed almost immediately.They are ready to implant with the new memories."

"Could it be linked to his immunization to the black oil?"

"Don't be ridiculous!There is no such substance as black oil.This resistance must be a fluke of nature."

Skinner signaled to Byers to turn out the blinding light.The room was immediately immersed in darkness.

The members of the medical team were thrown into chaos.Each was quickly stunned and laid out on the floor.They had no idea what had happened. 

Scully raced to the table to release Mulder.He seemed to be unconscious, lying still with his eyes closed, headphones on his ears, manacled hands open and relaxed.As she stared down at him she began to cry out with her heart.'Oh! No!What have they done to you?Are you still there?Come back we need to leave right now!'

Mulder opened his eyes quickly and looked directly at her, picking her out of all the black clad figures surrounding the table.

"Yes!"He grinned as he shouted."Yes!Scully the answer is yes!"

She smiled back at him behind her mask, realizing he could not see her face.She nodded her head and motioned for him to quietly get up as the other agents released him.He was unsteady on his feet at first, but soon regained his balance.Scully held a black suit of armor out to him that one of the agents had been packing.

He quickly dressed and they turned to leave, calling out to Frohike.

Frohike had immediately moved to the computer and monitor beside the table upon entry to the room.His fingers flew over the keys as he probed the program being used to alter Mulder's memory.He had quickly chuckled and began furiously typing again.He was rising from the console, as they were ready to leave.

"Everyone out."He said."I've got this set for a 15 second time delay then a run for 10 minutes.Everyone in this room will be exposed to their mind control image of the Aliens attack and retribution for abducting their specimens.A virus will destroy the entire program at the end of that time.We all must be out of the room before the time delay is up.Move it!"

Everyone withdrew from the room.The other agents had opened the doors of the others imprisoned and were leading them quietly out of the complex.They loaded everyone up in the large van and quickly exited the area using a local country road that did not lead back into Beckley.As they drove up the mountain road and down the other side, they stopped and applied some decals to the sides of the truck.They were now as invisible to the security of the complex as they were anonymous to the citizens they met on the back road.

Twelve hours later, the entire group of abductees had been loaded onto planes and were being transported back home.An FBI task force was on its way to Beckley to completely close down the operation.

Skinner, The Lone Gunmen, Morris Fletcher, Scully and Mulder were still in Skinner's office when the news that there was not a shred of evidence left in the entire facility.In fact, a cave-in of the old mine shaft outside Beckley had sealed any evidence forever.

Mulder looked at Morris Fletcher and asked,"How are you going to explain this to your superiors, Fletcher?"

Morris got a sly look on his face and answered,"Explain what?I've been in Atlantic City in the honeymoon suite of Trump Towers with my wife since I got off duty.After I transported the abductee's to West Virginia we met there and we've beencelebrating our anniversary and the coming birth of our baby behind a DO NOT DISTURB sign.I have room service deliveries and receipts to prove it.That's my story, and both my wife and I are sticking to it.Thanks to you, we still have a marriage to celebrate and a new baby on the way."

Mulder looked puzzled.Scully put her arm around his waist and told him she would explain later.Morris smirked once more and disappeared out the door.

"Thank you!Everyone, thank you so much.Sir, please thank your team for us.Guys, what can we say?Thanks again.Mulder and I are going to leave now."Scully said.

"Not so fast, Agents.There are a few loose ends to tidy up."Skinner said.

Mulder and Scully groaned as they looked at him—visions of paperwork filling their heads.

"Yeah!"Frohike, Byers, and Langley interjected as one.

"Sir, we'll be glad to do all the paperwork Monday, but right now, we both really need to get some rest."Mulder said to Skinner.

"Paperwork?Paperwork?I'm not interested in any stinking paperwork.I want the real facts here.Scully, how did you know where to go when we were searching for Mulder?Mulder, just exactly what did you mean when you yelled 'Yes' at Scully, and how did you know it was her in that get-up?"Skinner had a bemused expression.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and smiled.How could they explain what had happened on that mountain in West Virginia?They had just experienced their own personal X File and were not willing or able to bring it to light of day yet.

"Well, Sir, I think the chemicals they were using opened our minds to possibilities that normally wouldn't be…possible."Scully stammered.

This only started a tsunami of questions from all the others in the room.

Dana looked into Mulder's eyes and sent him a mental picture.Mulder's eyebrows lifted and then he smiled as he shrugged.

"Well, Sir."Dana started to respond.She very delicately began to crumple to the floor right in front of Mulder, who immediately responded by sweeping her up into his arms.

"I have to get her home for some rest.We've got to think of the baby!"He said as he immediately turned to the door and left.

The four men left in the room stood with their mouths open.They looked at each other in astonishment.Had the straight-shooting Ms. Scully just faked a faint?

"Hey!"Frohike said finally."How did he know she is pregnant?We were with them the entire time and she never said a word about the baby!"

"Give them a couple days and then we'll grill them!"Skinner said and gave another of his rare smiles."We have a department here at the FBI that investigates unexplained phenomenon like this.This is definitely an X File!"


End file.
